Uniforms
This page features all the regiments of every faction in the game. ''(contributors, if you made a page of these classes, please link them. ty) '' Note by Kinso: (This will take really really long, researching... so, be patient, please!) The French Empire Infantry: 1e Regiment d'Infanterie, 2e Regiment d'Infanterie, 45e Regiment d'Infanterie, 84e Regiment d'Infanterie, Legion de la Vistule, 1er Grenadier de Garde, 3er Regiment Etranger. Skirmishers: 15e Regiment d'Voltigeurs, 2e Regiment de Legere, 1er Voltigeurs de Garde, 1er Tirailleurs de Garde. Militia: None. Artillery: 1e Regiment d'Artillerie a Pied, Artillerie a' Pied de Garde. Cavalry: '''''1er Regiment de Hussars, Chasseurs a' Cheval de Garde, Grenadiers a' Cheval de Garde, 4e Chevau-Legers Lanciers, 1e Chevau-Leger Lanciers, 2e Chevau-Leger Lanciers, 5e Regiment de Dragons. The United Kingdom Infantry: 5th Regiment of Foot, 23rd Regiment of Foot, 27th Regiment of Foot, 33rd Regiment of Foot, 35th Regiment of Foot, 42nd Regiment of Foot, 50th Regiment of Foot, 57th Regiment of Foot, 79th Regiment of Foot, 88th Regiment of Foot, 92nd Regiment of Foot, 2nd Regiment of Foot Guards, 5th Line Battalion-KGL. Skirmishers: 51st Regiment of Foot, 60th Regiment of Foot, 71st Regiment of Foot, 95th Regiment of Foot, 1st Light Battalion-KGL. Militia: None. Artillery: Royal Foot Artillery Cavalry: 10th Regiment of Hussars, 1st Regiment of Hussars-KGL, 1st Regiment of Guard Cavalry, 2nd Regiment of Guard Cavalry, 1st Regiment of Dragoons, 2nd Regiment of Dragoons, 6th Regiment of Dragoons. Kingdom of Prussia Infantry: 8. Infanterie Regiment, 13. Infanterie Regiment, 18. Infanterie Regiment, 23. Infantrie Regiment, 1. Ostpreussischen Grenadier, 1. Garde Regiment zu Fuss. Skirmishers: 8. Fusilier Regiment, 13. Fusilier Regiment, 18. Fusilier Regiment, 23. Fusilier Regiment, 1. Schlesisches Schutzen, Garde Jager Batallion. Militia: 1. Landwehr Regiment von Elbe, 1. Landwehr Regiment von Schlesien, 2. Landwehr Regiment von Westphalie, 3. Landwehr Regiment von Kurmark, Lutzowsches Freikorps. Artillery: 36. Fussartillerie. Cavalry: 1. Lieb-Husaren, 3. Husaren, 1. Ulanen, 2. Dragoner. Duchy of Nassau Infantry: 1. Regiment von Nassau, 1. Grenadier von Nassau, 2. Regiment von Nassau, 2. Grenadiers von Nassau, Regiment von Oranien-Nassau. Skirmishers: 1. Flankers von Nassau, 2. Flankers von Nassau, Flankers von Oranien-Nassau, Hunters Freiwillige von Nassau. Militia: ''Landwehr von Nassau Austrian Empire ''Infantry: Infanterie Regiment Nr.1, Infanterie Regiment Nr.2, Infanterie Regiment Nr.3, Infanterie Regiment Nr.19, Infanterie Regiment Nr.25, Infanterie Regiment Nr.48, Hahn Grenadier Batallion. Skirmishers: Grenz Regiment Nr.2, Grenz Regiment Nr.4, Grenz Regiment Nr.14, Jager Batallion Nr.2. Miltia: None. Artillery: Artillerie Regiment Nr.1 Cavalry: Husaren Regiment Nr.5, Ulan Regiment Nr.1, Ulan Regiment Nr.2, Ulan Regiment Nr.3, Ulan Regiment Nr.4, Dragoner Regiment Nr.1 Russian Empire Infantry: Psvok Pehotniy Polk, Moskva Pehotniy Polk, Libava Pehotniy Polk, Sofia Pehotniy Polk, Leib-Gvardii Grenaderskiy, Pavlovskiy Grenaderskiy. Skirmishers: 11-y Yegerskiy Polk, 36-y Yegerskiy Polk, Leib-Gvardii Yegerskiy Polk. [[Militia|''Militia]]:'' Pskov Opolcheniye , Moskva Opolcheniye, Libava Opolcheniye, Sofia Opolcheniye, Partizani. Artillery: 8-ya Batarejnaya Rota. Cavalry: Sumskoy Gusarskiy Polk, Donskoy Kazachiy Polk, Kievskiy Dragunskiy Polk. Kingdom of Bavaria Infantry: 1. Infanterie-Regiment, 2. Infanterie-Regiment, 4. Infanterie-Regiment (Salern), 4. Infanterie-Regiment (Von Preysing), 11. Infanterie-Regiment, 14. Infanterie-Regiment. Skirmishers: 1. Lichte-Bataillon, 4. Lichte-Bataillon, 5. Lichte-Bataillon, 7. Lichte-Bataillon, Tiroler Jager Bataillon, Freiwilliges Jager Korps. Militia: None. Artillery: 1. Fuss-Artillerie-Regiment. Cavalry: Freiwillige-Husaren, 1. Ulan-Regiment, 1. Licht-Pferd-Regiment.